


Tsundere and Kitsune

by DyslexicTrashWriter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gokudera isn't good with feelings, Gokuderaxreader, Just for fun because soulmate mark fanfics are the bomb, Mild Angst, Oneshot, Requested, fluffly, kitsunereader, soulmate mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicTrashWriter/pseuds/DyslexicTrashWriter
Summary: Gokudera doesn't believe in soulmate marks (requested by Flammy)





	Tsundere and Kitsune

Soulmate marks were bullshit, or rather Gokudera thought they were bullshit immediately after finding out Juidames didn’t share his. The strange shaped mark on his hip that he could never quite make out, mismatching Tsunas horribly. It was obviously some kind of mistake. His boss had to be his soulmate, that man who saved his life. It just made sense.

Grumbling to himself, Gokudera fiddles with the pencil in his hand as he struggles to pay attention to whatever outdated lesson his teacher is giving today. As he turns to gaze out the window, he catches sight of your tail, swishing gently from side to side as you ignore the teacher completely in favour of passing notes with Juidame and the Baseball idiot. You laugh under your breath and smile at Juidame, who smiles back. _God, you were insufferable._

It was bad enough you’d joined them when they were transported to the future. An ally family of the Vongola sending you to help out, perhaps over staying your welcome. The worst part was what you’d done to prove your loyalty. Once they discovered the Funeral wreaths could essentially fuse with their box weapons you’d volunteered for the trail experiments. Thankfully, it had worked, your fusion with the sleek black fox you carried on your shoulder being the first successful experiment. But it left you unable to unfuse, bushy white tipped tail and black fox ears permanently on show.

The most annoying part was no-one at school seemed to question it, Yamamoto had joked once that it was cosplay and everyone was apparently just _accepting_ of that. Nobody questioned why your ears swept round at the slightest disturbance, how your tail curled around you and swung by your side when you were bored. If Gokudera didn’t know how it happened he would have sworn you were a U.M.A.

Gokudera huffs. Bad enough everyone accepted it, even worse was you’d stuck around after their battle. Your family seemingly more than pleased you got along so well with the Vongola boss. Nobody seemed to even _care_ you just moved into their lives, joining Namimori, living with Juidame _in his house!_ An honour even Gokudera couldn’t accept.

As class finishes you practically jump out your seat, the school bell a little loud in your oversized fox ears. You join everyone at Juidames desk, ears pricking up as you get closer. He tries to remind himself it’s _not_ cute to see them wiggle and tune into the conversation and he most _definitely_ doesn’t want to touch them, not at all.

“We should maybe ask Gokudera?” Juidame says cautiously and Gokudera immediately jumps to his side. If Juidame needed help, he’s willing to do anything.

“What do you need Juidame?” He grins, awaiting orders.

“Well, we were struggling a bit with the homework and were wondering if you could help?” you rudely interrupt, waving the essay piece you had on soulmate marks in his face. Gokudera grumbles, he wasn’t offering to help _you_. Silly kitsune.

“I think I need help on that too.” The baseball idiot says butting into the precious conversation he was having with Juidame.

“Should we all study together then?” Juidame helpfully suggests, even if Gokudera isn’t wholly fond of that idea, Juidame knows best and he can’t argue with him.

Tsunas place is as welcoming as always. Gokudera can see your stuff is still in the lounge, messy as always, he notes to himself with a distinct feeling of superiority as he watches you scramble to hide your stuff down the back of the couch. The topic isn’t hard, every culture has a different idea on how to handle soulmate marks. So, taking charge, he splits everyone into team to research a different country. Obviously, he puts Juidame in a team with himself and keeps you at arm length by grouping you with Yamamoto.

He’s busy explaining all the ways Japanese culture embraces soulmate marks, when out of the corner of his eye he catches you giggling with Yamamoto and lifting up the corner of your shirt.

“Oi! This isn’t time to be playing around, do your stupid homework!” He scolds the both of you.

You’re smiling and tucking your shirt back in. “Sorry Gokudera, I lost a bet and Yamamoto asked to see my soulmate mark.” You explain as you join them at the coffee table with your work. Gokudera pauses for a moment, he’d never thought about your soulmate mark before, he’d always just assumed . . . you weren’t like other people? You were too good, too high above ordinary people to have something like a soulmate mark. Whatever, it’s not like he cares. _Congratu-fucking-lations to whichever sop has to put up with you for the rest of their life._

So, Gokudera tries his hardest not to think about your soul mate mark as your tail idly brushes against his arm while you work. The soft, fluffy fur an annoyingly pleasant feeling. He pulls himself back from touching it. “Oi, you stupid fox get your tail away from me!” he complains, shoving it back.

You just smile and wave it in his face. “What’s the matter Gokudera, too soft for someone as rough as you?” you say, meeting his harshness with that trademark brightness. It was annoying, if you just got mad at him, if you just treated him like the annoying little shit he was, it would be fine, but you were so nice to him, so unnecessarily understanding. It was hard to swallow.

You barely seem to notice, smiling happily as you continue your conversation with Tsuna, who's doing fine by the way you don't need to keep checking up on him every five minutes, that was _his_ job.

Eventually the homework is finished and Yamamoto leaves with Gokudera, who's reluctant to have you and Tsuna alone but sadly, he doesn't live there, yet.

“So, do you wanna know what it is?” the baseball idiot asks out of the blue as he strides carelessly along the pavements.

“Do I wanna know what what is?” Gokudera asks, irked by the seemingly cryptic question as he takes a long drag of the cigarettes. He knows Tsuna wouldn’t want him smoking but seriously needs it right now after dealing with your annoyingly pleasant self all evening.

“Her soulmate mark.” Yamamoto replies, as if it’s somehow a completely relevant topic to the non existent conversation they’d been having.

“Why the fuck would I wanna know that?!” Gokudera demands huffily, crossing his arms as he bites down harshly on the filter end of his fag.

Yamamoto hums knowingly as he tilts his head at the storm guardian. “Cause you like her.”

Gokudera doesn’t hold back in smacking the rain guardians arm roughly. “I don’t like her. She’s annoying, she’s got way too much energy and she’s always _around_ juiamde and she just thinks because she’s smart and pretty and kind she can join in with the family or whatever.” He shouts, smacking Yamamoto several times in the process.

The baseball idiot just laughs and playfully holds up his hands. “Ah, I guess I’ll just keep it to myself then.” He chuckles, sliding a knowing look everywhere but at Gokudera. “Yeah you do that.” He grumbles as he flicks away his finished cigarette.

 It's not that it’s played on his mind every day thereafter, Gokudera had _plenty_ of other things on his mind rather than thinking about the fact that _maybe your_ soul mate mark is the same as his. He could think about Juidame, or school, or fucking wall paper if he wanted to. But every thought circles back to you, and that mark in the same spot as his.

There’s a fresh layer of anger every time he catches himself staring at you. What did it even matter. Tons of people had soul mate marks on their hips. It didn't mean anything, it didn't mean . . . it could never mean you were bound to him. People like you, you didn't work with people like him. You were light, shining across those you touched and he. . . he was Gokudera, whatever that meant that is what he is and that's never going to change.

He can't talk to you like Yamamoto and Tsuna, he's not comfortable with casual touching. He's not Kyoko or Haru who can start up conversations about anything keeping you occupied for hours, he's Gokudera. He gets jumpy when you touch him, unnecessarily aggressive when you talk you him, weirdly defensive when you’re nice to him and just an all round train wreck.

 

Speaking of train wreck, Gokudera scolds himself as he stands in front of his house, hand dipping into pockets of the coat he isn’t wearing, in search of keys. How the fuck had he left Juidames without his jacket? He huffs and figures that with all the studying and how _distracted_ he’s been lately it’s entirely possible he left his jacket at Juidames.

It’s no problem to retrieve, the front door always left open. With reborn living there what other security did you need? Not that Gokudera hadn’t personally offered to patrol he residents for Tsunas protection on several occasions. He’s still mocking Reborns rejection of the idea when he turns into the living room and sees something that makes his heart stop.

You’re there, dressed only in your underwear, tail swishing as you dance along to music Gokudera can _just_ hear from the headphones carefully positioned over your fox ears. He can’t breathe, his mind shuts down and the only thing he can focus on is you. Nearly naked, in front of him. Hips swaying and turning and _teasing_ him.

You turn around before he gets the chance to compose himself. Knocking him off his feet as you spin and launch out your arms, sending both of you onto the floor.

Your eyes go wide when you realise what’s happened. He’s practically pinned beneath you the way you’ve both landed, and Gokudera is lost for words. Not just because of your beauty, or the intimacy of your position, but because of the soulmate mark he can see so clearly on your hip as you sit back and cover yourself with your arms.

He doesn’t realise he’s staring until your tail comes around to cover it, hiding more of your body behind tussled fur. Neither of you say anything, but Gokuderas stammering, trying desperately to find harsh words to mask the blush that’s warming his entire face. The idea to show his mark comes before he can’t stop it. His hands move before he can stop them. Alien fingers untucking the corner of his shirt, starting to pull up the fabric to show the marked skin on his hip. _He’s going to show you._

“Fox, is everything alright?” Juidames voice asks, panicked from the sound of the crash. 

You answer before Gokudera can say anything, throwing him a quick glance. “It’s fine Tsuna-kun. I just . . .i fell.” You say, getting up and giving Gokudera a hand. Gokudera scolds himself, why did you have to be so nice about this? As far as you were aware you’d just caught him peeping on you, and you still protected him. _Did you have to be so fucking nice? Did his soulmate have to be so fucking nice_. The thought trails through his head, the label of soulmate so new and fresh it tingles over his mind as he applies it to you.

He convinces himself it’s for the best he didn’t get a chance to show you his matching mark, as he grabs his jacket and shoots out the door before you can see the blush on his face.   _God help the poor sod who had to put up with him for the rest of their life_. He mumbles to himself, lighting a cigarette and starting the long walk back home.

So Gokudera keeps it to himself. He keeps it to himself when you work through the soulmate mark homework. He keeps it to himself in school when you, Kyoko and Haru speak excitedly about maybe on day finding their soulmates and speculate what they could be doing right now. _News flash your soulmate is standing right next to you rolling his eyes because you get way too excited about this stupid stuff._ He keeps it to himself when boys come around, confessing, hoping to grab your attention with chocolates and cards and sweet words.

He keeps it to himself at parties. Parties where you sit next to him in those impromptu circle of friends, tail idly stroking against his arms as it plays next to you. He keeps it to himself when the topic of soulmate comes up again and after a year of looking, you joke and say you’ve pretty much given up. That your soulmate must be some reclusive loner who lives on a Himalayan mountain and only comes out once a year for food and the occasional hand shakes from a stranger.

This gets a laugh from everyone, everyone except Gokudera. He bitterly bites on the stub end of his cigarette and shirks the growing anxiety and anger building in his gut.

“What about you Gokudera-kun? Have you given up on your soulmate?” you ask, tilting your head at him.

“My soulmates a fucking idiot why would I bother.” He replies, without thinking.

“You know who your soulmate is?” Juidame asks, looking slightly astonished.

Gokudera feels himself cave a little, Juidames asking him. He could do anything but keep information from Juidame.

“Gokudera-kun! You have to tell them!” You smile, clapping your hands excitedly.

He pauses, taking a long inhale from his cigarette. “No. No I don’t.” Gokudera bites back on the self hatred lacing his word. You wouldn’t want him as a soulmate, he was volatile and violent; A hornet buzzing around a delicate flower.

“Gokudera-kun, you _have_ to tell them. It’s practically inhumane to not! Imagine having a soulmate and not knowing.” You lecture him lightly. And Gokudera needs you to shut up now because his lid is boiling over and if you say one more stupid thing, about stupid soulmates an-

“Anyone would be lucky to have you as a soulmate.” You finish, and Gokuderas done.

“You’re my soulmate!” he shouts, getting to his feet and curling his fists defensively. You stare at him, words leaving you as your mouth hangs open. _Oh shit, this was a bad idea. This was a really bad idea._ He tells himself but his mouth won’t stop.

“I saw it that time I left my jacket at Judiames. It matches mine.” Gokudera pulls up the corner of his shirt, putting the stupid mark on full display. “You don’t want me as a soulmate alright. You’re so amazing and wonderful, and I . . . I’m not.” The last two words falter, coming out quiet and shaky against the brazen declaration of this feelings.

The whole room is silent, stunned.

And then you stand up, your warm fluffy tail wrapping around his waist, pulling him to you. “You’re an idiot Gokudera-kun.” Is the only warning he gets before your lips move up to meet his. Your hands are around his neck and its pure, unadulterated bliss washing over him as your hips meet his, soul mate marks aligning and glowing warm.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out wayyyyyy longer than i expected but damn, thanks for waiting! Fun to do something with the vongola storm guardian, poor boy is a goldmine for angst and emotions <3


End file.
